pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2009
2009 (MMIX) was a common year starting on Thursday (dominical letter D) of the Gregorian calendar, the 2009th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 9th year of the 3rd millennium, the 9th year of the 21st century, and the 10th and last year of the 2000s decade. 2009 was designated as: International Year of Astronomy12 International Year of Natural Fibres3 International Year of Reconciliation Year of the Gorilla (UNEP and UNESCO) Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Nobel Prizes 5 In fiction 6 References Events January 2008–2009 Israel–Gaza conflictJanuary 1 Austria, Japan, Mexico, Turkey, and Uganda assume their seats on the United Nations Security Council. Asunción, the capital of Paraguay, becomes the American Capital of Culture and Vilnius and Linz become the European Capitals of Culture. Slovakia adopts the euro as its national currency, replacing the Slovak koruna.4 January 3 – Israel launches a ground invasion of the Gaza Strip as the Gaza War enters its second week.5 January 7 – Russia shuts off all gas supplies to Europe through Ukraine. Prime Minister Vladimir Putin publicly endorses the move and urges greater international involvement in the energy dispute.6 January 13 – Ethiopian military forces begin pulling out of Somalia, where they have tried to maintain order for nearly two years.7 January 17 – Israel announces a unilateral ceasefire in the Gaza War. It comes into effect the following day,8 on which Hamas declares a ceasefire of its own.91011 January 20 – Barack Obama is sworn into office, succeeding George W Bush as the 44th President of the United States, and the first black president. January 21 – Israel completes its withdrawal from the Gaza Strip.12 Intermittent air strikes by both sides of the preceding war continue in the weeks to follow.131415 January 22 – Congolese rebel leader Laurent Nkunda is captured by Rwandan forces after crossing over the border into Rwanda.16 January 26 The first trial at the International Criminal Court is held. Former Union of Congolese Patriots leader Thomas Lubanga is accused of training child soldiers to kill, pillage, and rape.17 The Icelandic government and banking system collapse; Prime Minister Geir Haarde immediately resigns.18 February February 1 Patriarch Kirill of Moscow is enthroned as the Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church.19 Jóhanna Sigurðardóttir is appointed as the new Prime Minister of Iceland, becoming the world's first openly lesbian head of government.20 February 7 – The deadliest bushfires in Australian history begin; they kill 173, injure 500 more, and leave 7,500 homeless. The fires come after Melbourne records the highest-ever temperature (46.4 °C, 115 °F) of any capital city in Australia. The majority of the fires are ignited by either fallen or clashing power lines or deliberately lit. February 8 – The Taliban releases a video of Polish geologist Piotr Stańczak, whom they had abducted a few months earlier, being beheaded. It is the first killing of a Western hostage in Pakistan since American journalist Daniel Pearl was murdered in 2002.21 February 10 – A Russian and an American satellite collide over Siberia, creating a large amount of space debris.22 February 11 – Morgan Tsvangirai is sworn in as the new Prime Minister of Zimbabwe following the power-sharing deal with President Robert Mugabe signed in September 2008.23 February 17 – The JEM rebels in Darfur, Sudan sign a pact with the Sudanese government, planning a ceasefire within the next three months.24 February 26 – Former Serbian president Milan Milutinović is acquitted by the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia regarding war crimes during the Kosovo War in 1998/1999.25 March March 2 – The President of Guinea-Bissau, João Bernardo Vieira, is assassinated during an armed attack on his residence in Bissau.26 March 3 – Gunmen attack a bus carrying Sri Lankan cricketers in Lahore, Pakistan, killing eight people and injuring several others.27 March 4 – The International Criminal Court (ICC) issues an arrest warrant for Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir for war crimes and crimes against humanity in Darfur. Al-Bashir is the first sitting head of state to be indicted by the ICC since its establishment in 2002.28 March 7 – NASA's Kepler Mission, a space photometer that will search for extrasolar planets in the Milky Way galaxy, is launched from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida, USA. March 17 – The President of Madagascar, Marc Ravalomanana, is overthrown in a coup d'état, following a month of rallies in Antananarivo. The military appoints opposition leader Andry Rajoelina as the new president.29 April Train commuters in Mexico City wearing surgical masks due to the outbreak of swine fluApril 1 – Albania and Croatia are admitted to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). April 2 – The second G-20 summit, involving state leaders rather than the usual finance ministers, meets in London. Its main focus is an ongoing global financial crisis. April 3–April 4 – The 21st NATO Summit is held, 60 years after the founding of the organization. Former Danish Prime Minister Anders Fogh Rasmussen is appointed as the new Secretary General of NATO. April 5 – North Korea launches a rocket from its Tonghae Satellite Launching Ground, which it says is carrying the Kwangmyŏngsŏng-2 satellite, prompting an emergency meeting of – but no official reaction from – the United Nations Security Council.30 April 6 – L'Aquila earthquake: A 6.3 magnitude earthquake strikes near L'Aquila, Italy, killing nearly 300 and injuring more than 1,500.31 April 7 – Former Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori is sentenced to 25 years in prison for ordering killings and kidnappings by security forces. April 8 – Maersk Alabama hijacking: Cargo ship MV Maersk Alabama is captured by Somali pirates, the first successful pirate seizure of a ship registered under the American flag since the 1820s. April 10 – A political crisis begins in Fiji when President Josefa Iloilo suspends the nation's Constitution, dismisses all judges and constitutional appointees and assumes all governance in the country after the Court of Appeal rules that the government of Prime Minister Frank Bainimarama is illegal.32 April 11–12 – The Fourth East Asia Summit is postponed after Thai Prime Minister Abhisit Vejjajiva declares a state of emergency in Bangkok and surrounding areas.3334 April 12 – Maersk Alabama hijacking: The United States Navy rescues Captain Richard Phillips, killing three pirates and capturing a fourth. April 17 – Thirty-four heads of state and government meet in Port of Spain, Trinidad for the 5th Summit of the Americas. April 18 – Roxana Saberi, an Iranian-American journalist, is sentenced to eight years in prison for espionage by an Iranian court.35 She is released the following month, after an appeals court reduces and suspends her sentence. April 21 – UNESCO launches The World Digital Library.36 April 24 – 2009 swine flu outbreak: The World Health Organization expresses concern at the spread of influenza from Mexico and the United States to other countries.373839 International cases and resulting deaths are confirmed. April 29 – Amidst Russia's effort to improve relations with NATO and with the West in general, NATO expels two Russian diplomats from NATO headquarters in Brussels over a spy scandal in Estonia. Russia's Foreign Ministry criticises the expulsions.40 May May 11 – STS-125: A crew of seven astronauts is launched aboard the Space Shuttle Atlantis, on a thirteen-day mission to refurbish the Hubble Space Telescope. The Space Shuttle is landed successfully on May 24, at Edwards Air Force Base, California. May 18 The third C40 Cities Climate Leadership Group meets in Seoul. Following more than a quarter-century of fighting, the Sri Lankan Civil War ends with the total military defeat of the LTTE.4142 May 18 – Rapper Dolla is shot and killed at Beverly Center in Los Angeles, CA. May 19 – Sri Lanka announces victory in its 27-year war against the terrorist organisation Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam. May 23 – Former President of South Korea Roh Moo-hyun, under investigation for alleged bribery during his presidential term, commits suicide.43 May 25 – North Korea announces that it has conducted a second successful nuclear test in North Hamgyong Province. The United Nations Security Council condemns the reported test.44 June "June 2009" redirects here. For the album by Toro Y Moi, see June 2009 (album). A clash between pro-Zelaya protesters and the Honduran militaryJune 1 – Air France Flight 447, en route from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to Paris, crashes into the Atlantic Ocean, killing all 228 on board. June 3 – The General Assembly of the Organization of American States votes to lift the 1962 suspension of Cuba from the organization. June 11 – The outbreak of the H1N1 influenza strain, commonly referred to as "swine flu", is deemed a global pandemic,45 becoming the first condition since the Hong Kong flu of 1967–1968 to receive this designation. June 13 – Following the apparent reelection of Iranian president Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, supporters of defeated candidate Mir-Hossein Mousavi accuse the government of fraud, and launch a series of sustained protests; the first such protests in Iran since 1979.46 June 18 – NASA launches the Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter/LCROSS probes to the Moon, the first American lunar mission since Lunar Prospector in 1998. June 20 – The death of Neda Agha-Soltan, an Iranian student shot during a protest, is captured on what soon becomes a viral video that helps to turn Neda into an international symbol of the civil unrest following the presidential election. June 21 – As a step toward total independence from the Kingdom of Denmark, Greenland assumes control over its law enforcement, judicial affairs, and natural resources. Greenlandic becomes the official language.47 June 25 – The death of American entertainer Michael Jackson triggers an outpouring of worldwide grief. Online, reactions to the event cripple several major websites and services, as the abundance of people accessing the web addresses pushes internet traffic to potentially unprecedented and historic levels.48495051 June 28 – The Supreme Court of Honduras orders the arrest and exile of President Manuel Zelaya, claiming he was violating the nation's constitution by holding a referendum to stay in power.52 The ouster is condemned by the United Nations, the Organization of American States,53 and multiple nations around the world. June 30 – Yemenia Flight 626 crashes off the coast of Moroni, Comoros, killing all but one of the 153 passengers and crew.54 July July – The Sears Tower was officially renamed the Willis Tower after being bought by London-based Willis Group. July 4 – The Organization of American States suspends Honduras due to the country's recent political crisis after its refusal to reinstate President Zelaya.5556 July 5 – Over 150 are killed when a few thousand ethnic Uyghurs target local Han Chinese during major rioting in Ürümqi, Xinjiang. July 7 – A public memorial service is held for Michael Jackson. It is regarded as one of the most prominent funerals of all time since the death of Elvis Presley in 1977.575859 July 15 – Caspian Airlines Flight 7908 crashes near Qazvin, Iran, killing all 168 on board. July 16 – Iceland's national parliament, the Althingi, votes to pursue joining the EU.60 July 22 – The longest total solar eclipse of the 21st century, lasting up to 6 minutes and 38.8 seconds, occurs over parts of Asia and the Pacific Ocean. August August 3 – Bolivia becomes the first South American country to declare the right of indigenous people to govern themselves.61 August 4 – North Korean leader Kim Jong-il pardons two American journalists, who had been arrested and imprisoned for illegal entry earlier in the year, after former U.S. President Bill Clinton meets with Kim in North Korea.62 August 7 – Typhoon Morakot hits Taiwan, killing 500 and stranding more than 1,000 via the worst flooding on the island in half a century.63 August 14 – The United Kingdom imposes direct rule on the Turks and Caicos Islands after an inquiry that found evidence of government corruption.64 August 20 – Abdelbaset al-Megrahi, imprisoned for the 1988 bombing of Pan Am Flight 103, is released by the Scottish government on compassionate grounds as he has terminal prostate cancer. He returns to his native Libya.65 September Leaders of the G-20 countries present at the Pittsburgh SummitSeptember 11- Alec Johnson joins Top Dawg Entertainment, marking the beginnings of a fruitful production career with artists such as Kendrick Lamar, Dr. Dre, and J. Michael Hudson. September 25 – At the G-20 Pittsburgh summit, world leaders announce that the G-20 will assume greater leverage over the world economy, replacing the role of the G8, in an effort to prevent another financial crisis like that in 2008.66 September 26 – Typhoon Ketsana begins to cause record amounts of rainfall in Manila, Philippines, leading to the declaration of a "state of calamity" in 25 provinces.67 September 28 – At least 157 demonstrators are killed in a clash with the Guinean military. September 29 – The 8.1 Mw Samoa earthquake strikes with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong). A destructive tsunami follows, leaving 189 dead and hundreds injured. September 30 – The 7.6 Mw Sumatra earthquake shakes central Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). This dip-slip (reverse) earthquake left 1,115 people dead and was followed several days later by a 6.6 MW strike-slip event. October Moment of the announcement of Rio de Janeiro as the host city of the 2016 Summer OlympicsOctober 1 – Paleontologists announce the discovery of an Ardipithecus ramidus fossil skeleton, deeming it the oldest remains of a human ancestor yet found.68 October 2 The International Olympic Committee awards the 2016 Summer Olympics to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Ireland holds a second referendum on the EU's Lisbon Treaty. The amendment is approved by the Irish electorate,6970717273 having been rejected in the Lisbon I referendum held in June 2008. October 20 – European astronomers discover 32 exoplanets.74 November November 3 The Czech Republic becomes the final member-state of the European Union to sign the Treaty of Lisbon, thereby permitting that document's initiation into European law.75 The Prime Minister of Belgium, Herman Van Rompuy, is designated the first permanent President of the European Council,76 a position he takes up on December 1, 2009.777879 November 8 – Eva Brunne installed as Bishop of Stockholm (Church of Sweden), the world's first openly lesbian bishop.needed November 13 – Having analyzed the data from the LCROSS lunar impact, NASA announces that it has found a "significant" quantity of water in the Moon's Cabeus crater.8081 November 20 – CERN restarts the Large Hadron Collider particle accelerator in Geneva, Switzerland; they had shut it down on September 19, 2008.8283 November 23 – In the Philippines, at least 58 are abducted and killed in an election-related massacre in the province of Maguindanao. This appears to be the deadliest attack on journalists in recent history.84 November 27 – Dubai requests a debt deferment following its massive renovation and development projects, as well as the late 2000s economic crisis. The announcement causes global stock markets to drop.85 December December 1 – The Treaty of Lisbon comes into force.86 December 7 – December 18 – The UNFCCC's 2009 United Nations Climate Change Conference conference is held in Copenhagen, Denmark.87 December 10 – James Cameron's film Avatar is released, and becomes the highest grossing film to date. December 16 – Astronomers discover GJ 1214 b, the first-known exoplanet on which water could exist.88 Births May May 4 - Prince Henrik of Denmark Deaths Main article: Deaths in 2009 January John Updike Ingemar JohanssonJanuary 1 Nizar Rayan, Palestinian military and political leader (b. 1959) Johannes Mario Simmel, Austrian writer (b. 1924) Helen Suzman, South African activist and politician (b. 1917) January 3 Pat Hingle, American actor (b. 1924) Ulf G. Lindén, Swedish entrepreneur (b. 1937) Hisayasu Nagata Japanese politician (b. 1969) January 12 Claude Berri, French film director (b. 1934) Arne Næss, Norwegian philosopher (b. 1912) January 13 – Patrick McGoohan, American-born British actor (b. 1928) January 14 – Ricardo Montalbán, Mexican-born American actor (b. 1920) January 16 – Andrew Wyeth, American painter (b. 1917) January 20 Stéphanos II Ghattas, Egyptian Patriarch of Alexandria (b. 1920) Sheila Walsh (aka Sophie Leyton), British writer (b. 1928) January 25 – Mamadou Dia, 1st Prime Minister of Senegal (b. 1910) January 27 John Updike, American writer (b. 1932) R. Venkataraman, 8th President of India (b. 1910) January 30 – Ingemar Johansson, Swedish boxer (b. 1932) February James WhitmoreFebruary 6 – James Whitmore, American actor (b. 1921) February 9 – Eluana Englaro, Italian patient in right-to-die case (b. 1970) February 25 – Philip José Farmer, American writer (b. 1918) February 27 – Manea Mănescu, Romanian Prime Minister (b. 1916) March João Bernardo VieiraMarch 2 – João Bernardo Vieira, President of Guinea-Bissau (b. 1939) March 14 – Alain Bashung, French singer, songwriter and actor (b. 1947) March 15 – Ron Silver, American actor and political activist (b. 1946) March 18 – Natasha Richardson, English actress (b. 1963) March 20 – Abdellatif Filali, 13th Prime Minister of Morocco (b. 1928) March 25 – Yukio Endo, Japanese gymnast (b. 1937) March 28 – Janet Jagan, American-born President of Guyana (b. 1920) March 29 – Maurice Jarre, French composer and conductor (b. 1924) March 31 – Raúl Alfonsín, 49th President of Argentina (b. 1927) April Bea ArthurApril 12 Marilyn Chambers, American pornographic actress (b. 1952) Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick, American social theorist (b. 1950) April 14 – Maurice Druon, French novelist (b. 1918) April 19 – J. G. Ballard, English novelist (b. 1930) April 22 Ken Annakin, English film director (b. 1914) Jack Cardiff, English cinematographer (b. 1914) April 25 – Bea Arthur, American actress (b. 1922) April 28 – Ekaterina Maximova, Soviet-Russian ballerina (b. 1939) May Dom DeLuise Roh Moo-hyunMay 2 Augusto Boal, Brazilian theatre director (b. 1931) Jack Kemp, American politician and football player (b. 1935) May 4 – Dom DeLuise, American actor and comedian (b. 1933) May 9 – Chuck Daly, American basketball coach (b. 1930) May 13 – Achille Compagnoni, Italian mountaineer (b. 1914) May 17 – Mario Benedetti, Uruguayan writer (b. 1920) May 18 Velupillai Prabhakaran, Sri Lankan militant (b. 1954) Wayne Allwine, American voice actor (b. 1947) May 19 – Robert F. Furchgott, American scientist (b. 1916) May 23 – Roh Moo-hyun, 16th President of South Korea (b. 1946) May 27 – Clive Granger, British economist (b. 1934) May 30 Luís Cabral, 1st President of Guinea-Bissau (b. 1931) Susanna Haapoja, Finnish politician (b. 1966) Ephraim Katzir, 4th President of Israel (b. 1916) Gaafar Nimeiry, 5th President of the Sudan (b. 1930) May 31 – Millvina Dean, British citizen who was the last remaining survivor of the sinking of the RMS Titanic. At 2 months and 13 days of age, she was also the youngest passenger on board the ship. (b. 1912) June David Carradine Michael JacksonJune 2 – David Eddings, American author (b. 1931) June 3 David Carradine, American actor (b. 1936) Koko Taylor, American musician (b. 1928) June 6 – Jean Dausset, French immunologist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1916) June 8 – Omar Bongo, President of Gabon (b. 1935) June 12 – Félix Malloum, 3rd President of Chad (b. 1932) June 13 – Mitsuharu Misawa, Japanese professional wrestler (b. 1962) June 17 – Ralf Dahrendorf, German-British social theorist and politician (b. 1929) June 25 Farrah Fawcett, American actress (b. 1947) Michael Jackson, American performer and recording artist (b. 1958) June 30 – Pina Bausch, German choreographer (b. 1940) July Walter CronkiteJuly 1 Alexis Argüello, Nicaraguan boxer and politician (b. 1952) Karl Malden, American actor (b. 1912) July 4 – Allen Klein, American businessman (b. 1931) July 6 Vasily Aksyonov, Russian novelist (b. 1932) Robert McNamara, 8th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1916) July 17 Meir Amit, Israeli general and politician (b. 1921) Walter Cronkite, American newscaster (b. 1916) Leszek Kołakowski, Polish philosopher (b. 1927) July 19 – Frank McCourt, Irish-American author (b. 1930) July 26 – Merce Cunningham, American choreographer (b. 1919) July 31 – Bobby Robson, English footballer and manager (b. 1933) August Corazon Aquino Kim Dae-Jung Ted KennedyAugust 1 – Corazon Aquino, 11th President of the Philippines (b. 1933) August 5 – Budd Schulberg, American screenwriter (b. 1914) August 6 John Hughes, American film director and writer (b. 1950) Willy DeVille, American singer-songwriter (b. 1950) August 8 – Daniel Jarque, Spanish footballer (b. 1983) August 11 – Eunice Kennedy Shriver, American founder of the Special Olympics (b. 1921) August 13 – Les Paul, American musician and inventor (b. 1915) August 18 – Kim Dae-jung, 15th President of South Korea (b. 1925) August 24 – Toni Sailer, Austrian alpine ski racer (b. 1935) August 25 – Ted Kennedy, American politician (b. 1932) August 26 – Abdul Aziz al-Hakim, Iraqi politician and theologian (b. 1953) August 27 – Sergey Mikhalkov, Soviet-Russian author (b. 1913) September Patrick SwayzeSeptember 8 – Aage Bohr, Danish physicist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1922) September 11 Juan Almeida, Cuban revolutionary and politician (b. 1927) Yoshito Usui, Japanese manga artist (b. 1958) September 12 Norman Borlaug, American agronomist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1914) Jack Kramer, American tennis player and promoter (b. 1921) September 14 Patrick Swayze, American actor and dancer (b. 1952) Henry Gibson, American actor and songwriter (b. 1935) September 16 Mary Travers, American sing and songwriter (b. 1936) September 17 – Noordin Mohammad Top, Malaysian Islamist militant (b. 1968) September 18 – Irving Kristol, American writer and political commentator (b. 1920) September 23 – Ertuğrul Osman, 43rd Head of the Ottoman Dynasty (b. 1912) September 25 – Alicia de Larrocha, Spanish pianist (b. 1923) September 28 – Guillermo Endara, President of Panama, 1989–1994 (b. 1936) September 29 – Pavel Popovich, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1930) October Claude Lévi-StraussOctober 2 – Marek Edelman, Polish political and social activist (b. 1922) October 4 Shōichi Nakagawa, Japanese politician (b. 1953) Günther Rall, German fighter pilot (b. 1918) Mercedes Sosa, Argentine singer (b. 1935) October 5 – Israel Gelfand, Soviet-American mathematician (b. 1913) October 7 – Irving Penn, American photographer (b. 1917) October 13 – Al Martino, American singer and actor (b. 1927) October 19 – Joseph Wiseman, Canadian actor (b. 1918) October 28 – Taylor Mitchell, Canadian singer (b. 1990) October 30 – Claude Lévi-Strauss, French anthropologist (b. 1908) October 31 – Qian Xuesen, Chinese scientist (b. 1911) November Vitaly GinzburgNovember 3 – Francisco Ayala, Spanish novelist (b. 1906) November 8 – Vitaly Ginzburg, Russian physicist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1916) November 10 – Robert Enke, German footballer (b. 1977) November 15 Patriarch Pavle of Serbia, Patriarch of the Serbian Orthodox Church (b. 1914) Pierre Harmel, 39th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1911) November 16 – Antonio de Nigris, Mexican footballer (b. 1978) November 20 – Lino Lacedelli, Italian mountaineer (b. 1925) November 21 – Konstantin Feoktistov, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1926) November 24 – Samak Sundaravej, 25th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1935) November 30 – Milorad Pavić, Serbian writer (b. 1929) December Paul Samuelson Jennifer JonesDecember 3 – Richard Todd, Irish-born British actor (b. 1919) December 4 Eddie Fatu, Samoan-American professional wrestler (b. 1973) Vyacheslav Tikhonov, Soviet-Russian actor (b. 1928) December 5 Alfred Hrdlicka, Austrian artist (b. 1928) Otto Graf Lambsdorff, German politician (b. 1926) December 9 – Gene Barry, American actor (b. 1919) December 13 – Paul Samuelson, American economist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1915) December 16 Roy E. Disney, American businessman (b. 1930) Yegor Gaidar, Russian politician (b. 1956) December 17 – Jennifer Jones, American actress (b. 1919) December 19 Hussein-Ali Montazeri, Iranian scholar and human rights activist (b. 1922) Kim Peek, American savant (b. 1951) December 20 – Brittany Murphy, American actress (b. 1977) December 21 – Edwin G. Krebs, American biologist and Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) December 23 – Ngapoi Ngawang Jigme, Tibetan politician (b. 1910) December 24 – Rafael Caldera, 54th and 60th President of Venezuela (b. 1916) December 28 – The Rev, American singer-songwriter and drummer (Avenged Sevenfold, Pinkly Smooth, and Suburban Legends) (b. 1981) December 30 – Abdurrahman Wahid, 4th President of Indonesia (b. 1940) Nobel Prizes The Nobel Prize medallion. Chemistry – Ada Yonath, Venkatraman Ramakrishnan, and Thomas A. Steitz89 Economics – Elinor Ostrom and Oliver E. Williamson90 Literature – Herta Müller Peace – Barack Obama Physics – Charles K. Kao, Willard Boyle, and George E. Smith91 Physiology or Medicine – Elizabeth Blackburn, Carol W. Greider, and Jack W. Szostak92 In fiction Main article: List of works of fiction set in 2009 Set in 2009: Abuse93 (1996) Incoming (1998) Half-Life (1998) – although the date is never explicitly referenced, 2009 is the last year that Half-Life could be set in, as calendars in the game display '200X.' Dino Crisis (1999) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001), the Plant chapter occurs on April 29 and 30, 2009, causing devastation to New York City from its coast, when Arsenal Gear crash lands into Federal Hall. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005): Storyline begins on August 31. Fahrenheit (also known as "Indigo Prophecy" in North America) (2005) Shattered Union (2005): U.S. President David Jefferson Adams is elected in a sham election, and becomes the most unpopular president in U.S. history. Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) Minerva (2005), is set in October 2009. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006), takes place between April 2009 and March 2010. Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) Freejack (1992), in November94 2009: Lost Memories (2002) 2012 (2009): The initial events take place in India in late 2009. I Am Legend (2007): The events triggering the story begin December 9, 2009. Cloverfield (2008): On May 22, the events of the story take place. Eagle Eye (2008): The events of the movie take place between January 26 and April 12, 2009. Macross (1982–1983) (adapted outside Japan as the first part of Robotech): The alien Zentradi arrive at Earth on February 7 (February 9 in Robotech), triggering the devastating Space War I or First Robotech War. Family Matters: In the 1994 episode "Father of the Bride", Carl Winslow sleeps for fifteen years and wakes up in the year 2009 where main characters Steve Urkel and Laura Winslow are married with four children. Charmed ("Morality Bites", 1999) Phoebe Halliwell is executed on February 26 by burning at the stake for murdering a man with her powers. Batman Beyond (1999–2001): In the episode "Out of the Past", it is revealed that sometime in 2009, Batman fought Ra's al Ghul in an incident referred to as "The Near-Apocalypse of 09." The event is also referenced again in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue" Blue Gender (1999–2000): A vicious new disease breaks out forcing Yuji Kaido and other infected humans into cryogenic stasis until a cure can be found. Dark Angel (2000–2002): Max Guevara and her "brothers and sisters" escape from Manticore in 2009. America is devastated by an electromagnetic pulse later in the same year. Ultraman Nexus (2004–05) is set in 2009, acting as a sequel to the 2004 film Ultraman: The Next, which was set in its production year. The West Wing ("The Ticket", 2005): Former President Jed Bartlet opens his presidential library in New Hampshire and chats with some of his former staffers. 2007 television series The Sarah Jane Adventures is set in this time, the earliest January following "a year and a half" after Doctor Who episode "School Reunion". Doctor Who: 1.Series 3 (2007) episode Last of the Time Lords is set mainly in a parallel year. 2.Series 4 (2008) episodes Partners In Crime, The Sontaran Strategem/The Poison Sky and The Stolen Earth/Journey's End; and Turn Left, which is set in a parallel universe. The Red Dwarf miniseries Back To Earth's scenes on Earth are set in the Easter season of 2009. Wilson Tucker, The Year of the Quiet Sun (1970) Gregory Benford, Threads of Time95 (1974) David Brin, The Postman (1985) Robert W. Sawyer, Flashforward (1999) Glee ("2009", 2015) a flashback episode looking back at events in the year 2009. References Portal icon 2000s portal 1.Jump up ^ "News Release – IAU0606: The International Astronomical Union announces the International Year of Astronomy 2009". International Astronomical Union. October 27, 2006. Archived from the original on September 19, 2008. Retrieved 2008-11-01. 2.Jump up ^ "The International Year of Astronomy 2009". IYA2009. Archived from the original on November 3, 2008. Retrieved 2008-11-01. 3.Jump up ^ United Nations General Assembly Session 61 Resolution 189. International Year of National Fibres, 2009 A/RES/61/189 December 20, 2006. Retrieved 2008-07-15. 4.Jump up ^ Watson, Rory (December 29, 2008). "Slovakia adopts the euro on January 1". The Times (London). Retrieved March 9, 2010.(subscription required) 5.Jump up ^ Kershner, Isabel; El-Khodary, Taghreed (2009-01-03). "Israeli Troops Launch Attack on Gaza". The New York Times. Retrieved 2009-10-09. 6.Jump up ^ "Europeans shiver as Russia cuts gas shipments". Retrieved March 9, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "Somali joy as Ethiopians withdraw". BBC News. 2009-01-13. p. 2. Archived from the original on January 21, 2009. Retrieved 2009-01-25. 8.Jump up ^ "Israel declares ceasefire in Gaza". BBC News. January 17, 2009. Archived from the original on January 19, 2009. Retrieved January 17, 2009. 9.Jump up ^ Issacharoff, Avi (January 18, 2009). "Haniyeh: Hamas won Gaza war, but was wise to declare truce". Haaretz. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 10.Jump up ^ "Hamas, Israel set independent cease-fires". CNN. January 18, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Hamas announces ceasefire in Gaza". BBC News. January 18, 2009. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Last Israeli troops 'leave Gaza'". BBC News. January 21, 2009. Retrieved July 7, 2009. 13.Jump up ^ Yanir Yagna (February 28, 2009). "At least six Gaza rockets hit southern Israel". Haaretz. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 14.Jump up ^ "Kassam rocket strikes Eshkol Region". The Jerusalem Post. February 26, 2009. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 15.Jump up ^ "'Five rockets' fired into Israel". BBC News. February 28, 2009. Archived from the original on February 28, 2009. Retrieved February 28, 2009. 16.Jump up ^ Weaver, Matthew (January 23, 2009). "Congo and Rwanda forces arrest rebel leader Laurent Nkunda". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2015-04-15. 17.Jump up ^ Jurjen van de Pol; Franz Wild (January 26, 2009). "Congo Warlord Pleads Not Guilty at ICC's First Trial (Update1)]". Bloomberg. Retrieved 2009-07-07. 18.Jump up ^ Tran, Mark (January 27, 2009). "Icelandic PM becomes world's first leader to step down over banking system crisis". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2015-04-15. 19.Jump up ^ "Orthodox Church enthrones leader". BBC News. 2009-02-01. Retrieved 2009-07-16. 20.Jump up ^ "First gay PM for Iceland cabinet". BBC News. February 1, 2009. Retrieved 2009-07-16. 21.Jump up ^ Masood, Salman (February 10, 2009). "Video of Beheading of Pole Held by Taliban Is Real, Official Says". The New York Times. Archived from the original on March 23, 2010. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 22.Jump up ^ "Crash of US, Russian Satellites a Threat in Space" ABC News. Retrieved on 2009-07-07. Archived July 30, 2013, at the Wayback Machine. 23.Jump up ^ "Tsvangirai sworn in Zimbabwe PM". BBC News. 2009-02-11. Archived from the original on February 11, 2009. Retrieved 2009-02-11. 24.Jump up ^ "Sudan, Darfur Rebel Group Sign Peace Framework" ABC News. Retrieved on 2009-07-07. Archived February 3, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. 25.Jump up ^ "Ex-Serbian president acquitted of Kosovo war crimes". Reuters. 2009-02-26. Archived from the original on March 1, 2009. Retrieved 2009-03-11. 26.Jump up ^ "President of Guinea-Bissau assassinated". CNN. March 2, 2009. Retrieved July 7, 2009. 27.Jump up ^ "Gunmen shoot Sri Lanka cricketers". BBC News. March 3, 2009. Archived from the original on March 4, 2009. Retrieved March 3, 2009. 28.Jump up ^ "VIDEO: ICC issues arrest warrant for Bashir". Reuters. March 4, 2009. Retrieved March 4, 2009. 29.Jump up ^ "Madagascar president forced out". BBC News. March 17, 2009. Archived from the original on March 19, 2009. Retrieved March 17, 2009. 30.Jump up ^ "U.N. Security Council to meet on N. Korea launch". CNN. April 5, 2009. Retrieved April 5, 2009. 31.Jump up ^ "BBC: Italian rescuers work into night". BBC News. 2009-04-07. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 32.Jump up ^ "Fijian president Ratu Josefa Iloilo abolishes constitution, sacks judiciary and assumes power". The Australian. Australian Associated Press. 2009-04-10. Archived from the original on April 13, 2009. Retrieved 2009-04-10. 33.Jump up ^ "AP Top News at 4:00 a.m. EDT". Associated Press. April 12, 2009. Archived from the original on April 17, 2009. Retrieved 2009-04-12. 34.Jump up ^ "AP Top News at 4:00 a.m. EDT". BBC News. April 12, 2009. Archived from the original on April 14, 2009. Retrieved 2009-04-12. 35.Jump up ^ "Iran sentences U.S. journalist to 8 years". CNN. April 18, 2009. Archived from the original on April 23, 2009. Retrieved April 20, 2009. 36.Jump up ^ Cody, Edward (April 21, 2009). "U.N. Launches Library Of World's Knowledge". The Washington Post. Retrieved April 21, 2009. 37.Jump up ^ "Statement by WHO Director-General, Dr Margaret Chan 25 April 2009 — Swine influenza". World Health Organization. 2009-04-25. Archived from the original on April 28, 2009. Retrieved 2009-04-26. 38.Jump up ^ Bell, Alistair (April 24, 2009). "Deadly new flu strain erupts in Mexico, U.S". Reuters. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 39.Jump up ^ "Canadian Governments Confirm Six Cases of Swine Flu (Update2)". Bloomberg L.P. April 26, 2009. Retrieved April 26, 2009. 40.Jump up ^ "NATO expels two Russians over Estonia spy scandal". Reuters. April 30, 2009. Archived from the original on May 3, 2009. Retrieved May 7, 2009. 41.Jump up ^ C. Bryson Hull and Ranga Sirilal. "Sri Lanka’s long war reaches end, Tigers defeated". Archived from the original on 2009-06-11. Retrieved 2009-05-31. 42.Jump up ^ "Sri-Lanka-liberated-from-terror". Retrieved March 9, 2010. 43.Jump up ^ "Ex-S Korea leader 'kills himself'". BBC News. 2009-05-23. Archived from the original on May 23, 2009. Retrieved 2009-05-23. 44.Jump up ^ "UN Security Council Condemns North Korea Nuclear Test (Update1)". Bloomberg. May 25, 2009. Retrieved May 31, 2009. 45.Jump up ^ "World now at the start of 2009 influenza pandemic". World Health Organization. 2009-06-11. Archived from the original on July 1, 2009. Retrieved 2009-06-30. 46.Jump up ^ "Mcclatchydc.com". McClatchy. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 47.Jump up ^ "BBC: Self-rule introduced in Greenland". BBC News. 2009-06-21. Archived from the original on July 8, 2010. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 48.Jump up ^ Linnie Rawlinson and Nick Hunt CNN (2009-06-26). "Jackson dies, almost takes Internet with him". CNN. Archived from the original on August 27, 2010. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 49.Jump up ^ Shiels, Maggie (2009-06-26). "BBC: Web slows after Jackson's death". BBC News. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 50.Jump up ^ Steinhauer, Jennifer (June 27, 2009). "Medication Is a Focus of Jackson Inquiry". The New York Times. Retrieved March 9, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ Cohen, Noam (2009-06-26). "With Jackson entry, Wikipedia may have set a record". The New York Times. Archived from the original on July 17, 2010. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 52.Jump up ^ "Honduran leader forced into exile". BBC News. 2009-06-28. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 53.Jump up ^ "OAS condemns Honduras coup, demands return of Zelaya". World Bulletin. Reuters. 2009-06-29. Retrieved 2009-06-29. 54.Jump up ^ "Girl survives Yemen plane crash". BBC News. July 1, 2009. Retrieved July 1, 2009. 55.Jump up ^ "Ousted Honduran leader departs on flight for home". Reuters. July 5, 2009. Retrieved July 7, 2009. 56.Jump up ^ Laprensa.hn (Spanish) Archived July 7, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. 57.Jump up ^ Allen, Nick (July 7, 2009). "Michael Jackson memorial service: the biggest celebrity send-off of all time". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved March 9, 2010. 58.Jump up ^ Scott, Jeffry (July 8, 2009). "Jackson memorial second most-watched in TV history". The Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Archived from the original on February 24, 2012. 59.Jump up ^ Hinckley, David; Huff, Richard (July 8, 2009). "Michael Jackson's memorial 2nd most-watched funeral ever, after Princess Di, say Nielsen ratings". Daily News (New York). Retrieved March 9, 2010. 60.Jump up ^ Helgason, Gudjon; Meera Selva (July 16, 2009). "Iceland's parliament votes to join EU". Yahoo! News. Archived from the original on May 13, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ "Evo inicia la implementación de la autonomía indígena con fiesta". La Razón. August 3, 2009. Archived from the original on 2009-09-05. Retrieved September 1, 2009. (Spanish) 62.Jump up ^ Gorman, Steve (August 4, 2009). "Clinton leaves North Korea with pardoned journalists". Reuters. Retrieved August 5, 2009. 63.Jump up ^ Foster, Peter (August 16, 2009). "Taiwan president under fire for go it alone handling of typhoon accepts US aid". The Telegraph (London). Retrieved August 16, 2009. 64.Jump up ^ "UK imposes Turks and Caicos rule". BBC News. 2009-08-14. Retrieved 2009-08-14. 65.Jump up ^ "Lockerbie bomber's possible release offers new undercurrent to Libya's revolution celebration". KTLA. Archived from the original on February 19, 2012. Retrieved 2009-08-21. 66.Jump up ^ "BBC News". BBC News. 2009-09-26. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 67.Jump up ^ "MB.com". MB.com. 1967-06-07. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 68.Jump up ^ Hanson, Brooks (2009-10-02). "Light on the Origin of Man". Science 326 (5949): 60–61. doi:10.1126/science.326.5949.60-a. Retrieved 2011-11-02. 69.Jump up ^ "67% vote Yes to Lisbon Treaty". RTÉ News. October 3, 2009. Archived from the original on October 5, 2009. Retrieved 3 October 2009. 70.Jump up ^ "Results received at the Central Count Centre for the Referendum on Treaty of Lisbon 2009". October 3, 2009. Archived from the original on October 4, 2009. Retrieved 3 October 2009.link 71.Jump up ^ "Irish Ayes on Lisbon Treaty Have Europe Smiling". Time. October 4, 2009. Archived from the original on October 4, 2009. Retrieved October 4, 2009. 72.Jump up ^ "Lisbon II referendum set for 2 October". RTÉ News. July 8, 2009. Retrieved July 8, 2009. 73.Jump up ^ "Irish treaty vote set for October". BBC News. July 8, 2009. Retrieved July 8, 2009. 74.Jump up ^ Maggie Fox (2009-10-19). Jackie Frank, ed. "European scientists find trawl of 32 new planets". Reuters. Retrieved 2009-10-20. 75.Jump up ^ "CCN.com". CNN. 2009-11-03. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 76.Jump up ^ "Tony Blair Has Dropped Out Of The Race To Be EU President As Herman Van Rompuy Gets The Nod - World News - Sky News". Archived from the original on November 22, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-20. 77.Jump up ^ "Europa.eu". Consilium.europa.eu. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 78.Jump up ^ "Webcast: One week to go until crucial summit – Swedish Presidency of the European Union". 2009-11-20. Archived from the original on November 15, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-20. 79.Jump up ^ The Treaty of Lisbon entered into force on December 1, 2009, the six-month rotating presidency of the European Council ceased to exist (as the provision for its existence has been erased from the Treaties in force), and the new office of President of the European Council came into being. The appointment of Herman van Rompuy as President of the European Council became effective on the date of the entry into force of the Treaty of Lisbon. Also, article 6 of the Protocol on transitional provisions annexed to the Treaty of Lisbon provided that on the date of the entry into force of the Treaty, the terms of office of the High Representative for the common foreign and security policy and of the Deputy Secretary General of the Council ceased, with the Council electing a Secretary General. register.consilium.europa.eu 80.Jump up ^ "NASA's LCROSS Impacts Confirm Water in Lunar Crater" (Press release). NASA. 2009-11-13. Archived from the original on 2009-11-21. Retrieved 2009-11-21. "Preliminary data from NASA's Lunar Crater Observation and Sensing Satellite, or LCROSS, indicates the mission successfully uncovered water in a permanently shadowed lunar crater." 81.Jump up ^ "NASA finds 'significant' water on moon". CNN. 2009-11-13. Archived from the original on November 16, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-21. 82.Jump up ^ Overbye, Dennis (2009-11-20). "Proton Beams Are on Track at Collider". The New York Times. Archived from the original on November 24, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-21. 83.Jump up ^ "Hadron Collider forced to halt". BBC News. 2008-09-19. Retrieved 2009-11-21. 84.Jump up ^ Papa, Alcuin (2009-11-26). "Maguindanao massacre worst-ever for journalists". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Archived from the original on December 2, 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-26. 85.Jump up ^ "ChicagoTribune.com". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 86.Jump up ^ "BBC News". BBC News. 2009-11-03. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 87.Jump up ^ "COP15, United Nations Climate Change Conference, Copenhagen 2009. Dates put back 1 week due to previous clash with Muslim period of Ramadan". Cop15.dk. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 88.Jump up ^ "Waterworld planet six times the size of Earth discovered". The Telegraph (London). 2009-12-17. Archived from the original on August 4, 2010. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 89.Jump up ^ "The Nobel Prize in Chemistry 2009". Nobel Foundation. Archived from the original on October 10, 2009. Retrieved 2009-10-07. 90.Jump up ^ "All Laureates in Economic Sciences". Nobel Foundation. Archived from the original on August 31, 2010. Retrieved 2010-08-23. 91.Jump up ^ "The Nobel Prize in Physics 2009". Nobel Foundation. Archived from the original on October 8, 2009. Retrieved 2009-10-06. 92.Jump up ^ Ritter, Malcolm (2009-10-05). "3 Americans share Nobel medicine prize". Associated Press. Archived from the original on October 11, 2009. Retrieved 2009-10-05. 93.Jump up ^ House, Michael L.. (1998-11-23) Abuse - Overview. allgame. Retrieved on 2009-07-07. Archived January 18, 2015, at the Wayback Machine. 94.Jump up ^ "Park Slope 2009 according to Freejack (1992)". crude futures. 2006-02-06. Retrieved 2009-07-07. 95.Jump up ^ Robert Silverberg (1974). Threads of Time: Three Original Novellas of Science Fiction. pp. 48, 61. Retrieved 2009-07-07. Category:2009